


Waking Comfortably

by camichats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Geralt and Renfri wake up together, lazy and comfortable.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Renfri | Shrike
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Waking Comfortably

Geralt was used to waking up alone. He was used to spending time with prostitutes, counting down the time until it was okay for him to kick them out of the room. He just. Couldn't sleep with someone else around. It was too dangerous. A little acting and he could so easily let an assassin in his room. Not that anyone cared that much, but why take the extra risk? 

Renfri had been traveling with him and sharing his bed for almost a year now, and every single time he woke up with another body next to him, it was a surprise. They were staying at an inn this time, which meant it was just hot skin and coarse hair rubbing against each other under the blanket. 

He went from asleep to fully awake in less than a minute, and he didn't bother moving. What would he do if he got up? He'd have to wait for Renfri to wake before going anywhere, and it's not like the townspeople would be happy to see a witcher walking around to waste time. Their legs were intertwined, Renfri's head on his chest, her arm slung over his stomach, and her dagger under the pillow she wasn't using-- still easily in arm's reach if she needed it. His hand was on her back, and he didn't so much as shift. He just kept breathing, long and deep, her head rising and falling with the motions like it had been doing all night. He stared at the ceiling and let his mind be blank. 

He was comfortable. Not cold, not hungry, not tired, and not aching. All of these comforts were things he was rapidly getting used to, for better or for worse. It's not as though Renfri was spoiled, but with someone that was ready and willing to fight as a companion, the strain of monster hunting was lesser. And, of course, the regular sex worked as a great relaxer for the end of the day. 

This ceiling could use some shoring up. They weren't prepared for the storms that had started up on this side of the continent, and the building was paying for it. It wasn't going to break any time soon, but if they were smart, they wouldn't wait that long. 

Renfri stirred, then shifted, yawning widely. She hummed, cuddling closer. She _could_ get up at a moment's notice, but she didn't need to right now so she was going to enjoy it to the fullest. Geralt rubbed his thumb back and forth against her skin, and she hummed again. She had to swallow a few times to get her voice to work, then said, "Do we need to leave soon?" 

"No." 

With her ear pressed against his chest like this, she could feel the word as much as hear it. "Good." 

"Hmm." Laying here for an hour didn't sound very appealing. Maybe if he went back to sleep it would be bearable, but he didn't want to do that either. 

But then Renfri moved her hand up to his shoulder and shifted so she was straddling him. Their mouths nuzzled together, slow and luxurious in their little room with the cracking ceiling and shoddy lock on the door. "Try not to sound so miserable," she whispered. 

"That was when I thought I'd be doing nothing for the next hour." 

"Poor thing," she teased, kissing his jaw. 


End file.
